


Under the Lamppost

by LegolasLovely



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dwarf Culture & Customs, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gift Giving, Hiding, Holidays, Yuletide, hiding from Kíli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21895003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegolasLovely/pseuds/LegolasLovely
Summary: (Y/N) and Fili spend the day in the market hiding from Kili so they can find him the perfect Yuleblot gift.
Relationships: Fíli (Tolkien)/Reader, Fíli (Tolkien)/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	Under the Lamppost

**Author's Note:**

> For Fili Friday! I got the Yuleblot/Dwarven holiday info from the Dwarrow Scholar- go check out their site and tumblr! A wealth of lovely info.

“Fi, have you seen (Y/N)?”

Fili turned to see his brother racing through the corridor. “No. Haven’t seen her all day.” Just then, he heard a small scraping sound against the stone floor. He turned in time to see the hem of a familiar looking skirt disappear around a corner. He didn’t quite hear Kili’s reasons for searching for (Y/N) as he snuck down the hall and poked his head around the corner. “Oh, there you are. Ki-”

Before he could finish, (Y/N) yanked him toward her, out of Kili’s sight.

“What are you-”

“Shhh!” she threatened, pressing a finger to his lips. She closed her eyes to listen for footsteps. Only when she was sure there weren’t any coming their way did she release Fili and the tension in her shoulders.

“Why are you hiding from Kili?” Fili asked.

“I’m not hiding, I just don’t want him to find me.” She smiled at Fili’s raised brow. “I need to go to the marketplace alone today. I am running out of time to get Kili’s Yuleblot gift and if he finds me-”

“He’ll want to come with you and you won’t be able to surprise him with the present. I see.”

They both froze against the wall at the sound of clanking boots but it was only a guard walking by. Fili nodded and (Y/N) gave a small wave, hoping the passing dwarf wouldn’t think too much about her and the prince hiding in the dark corridors.

“What are you going to get for him?” Fili asked once the coast was clear.

She groaned, setting her head against the wall as she said, “I don’t know. He is surprisingly hard to shop for. I can’t just get him his favorite candies and he already has his beloved bow. No other weapon would ever compare to that. Do you have any ideas?”

Fili gave a sad smile. “I gave all my ideas to Dwalin and Thorin.”

(Y/N) felt her stomach twist. Gift giving was not supposed to be this stressful. She looked up when warm fingers squeezed her hand.

“You’ll find something.”

“Will you help me?” she asked. Before his nose could scrunch up she said, “I know you hate the marketplace this time of year but I really need your help. Please? I’ll bake your favorite cakes for you? All you can eat for the rest of Yuleblot.” Her pleading smile pushed at her cheeks, rounding them out and pushing into her soft eyes. “Please.”

Then Kili called for Fili. “Now I lost my brother too,” Kili mumbled loud enough for the pair in hiding to hear.

(Y/N) was running out of time. She took both of Fili’s hands in hers and brought them up under her chin, giving him the best pout she could muster. “Please,” she mouthed.

Fili rolled his eyes and sighed. “I will meet you at the marketplace,” he said, peeling his hands from hers.

“Under the big lamppost. I’ll go straight there.” She whirled and flew down the corridor before again disappearing behind a corner.

“Fili! Brother!” Kili yelled, voice echoing off the stone.

“I’m right here,” Fili said, stepping out where he could be seen. “I thought I saw (Y/N).”

“Did you?”

“No. It was, uh- It was Mevine, actually.” Fili’s eyebrows danced. He knew he was an awful liar, but all he had to do was get his brother off (Y/N)’s trail to the marketplace. Surely he could handle that. “They look alike. From a distance. From the back.”

“No, they don’t. Mevine and (Y/N) couldn’t be more different. Mevine is much taller and her hair is the complete opposite shade of-”

“You’re right. My mistake,” Fili said, clearing his throat and pointing behind him. “I’m just gonna go-to my… chambers.” He faked a yawn. “M’tired. Need some, uh, time to myself.”

Kili’s brows shot up as his brother backed away. “Time to yourself?” His brows waggled as he looked Fili up and down. “In the middle of the day? Who got you going?”

Realization dawned on Fili and he scoffed. “Mahal, Kili, not that! Not anything like that. I just-I have some work to do. Get your mind out of the swamp!” He waved Kili away and turned for his chambers, waiting in the shadow of a dark corner until Kili vanished through the wooden doors to the kitchens. Then he scurried past to meet (Y/N) in the marketplace.

He found her at their usual meeting place and led her through the busy market with a hand on her back.

“That was quick,” she said, eyeing him with a raised brow.

“I’m a master of deception. I just told him I needed some time alone in my chambers.”

She snorted at that as they weaved through the mass of dwarfs in the center square. “I’m sure I know right where his mind jumped to when he heard that.” She squealed when Fili’s tugged on her braid.

“No wonder you two are thick as thieves. You’re a mind reader.”

“Not when it comes to buying gifts!”

“That’s why I’m here,” Fili said, running a thumb over the fabric of her dress as he moved her in front of him to squeeze past a cart full of smelly cheeses.

Once in the clear, (Y/N) waved to the older dam who ran the best sweets cart in Erebor. “I’m coming to you on the way back, Miss Diyla! Save me some of your caramels, please!” She turned to Fili who was close behind her in the crowd. “Some for Kili, some for me,” she winked, sending her escort chuckling.

“Have you looked here?” Fili asked, stopping at one of the smaller tents. “Kili likes the wool they use for their warmer clothes.”

She ran her fingers over a thick winter hat with runes embroidered into the band. “I was looking at this but-”

“You got him something similar last year,” Fili finished for her.

“Right. And he has that scarf your mom made him and the leather gloves from your uncle. I really like these wool things for him but he already has his favorites that he wears.”

Fili hummed, wishing he could swipe the frown off his friend’s face. “Let’s go to the next tent. We’ll find something.” He stepped in front of her and took her hand so as not to lose her in the rush of Yuleblot shoppers. He felt her thumb absently run over his knuckles and he looked over his shoulder to see her staring up at the named flags over the tent.

“Oh, let’s go to that one-” Her voice cut off as she tripped over a short, immobile stake in the ground used to hold the market’s tents in place. Her shoe caught the head of it, making her jerk to the side and rip her skirts. Fili saved her from falling to the cold, wet ground and swiftly placed her back upright.

“Are you all right?” he asked.

“Yes. Thank you. I-I should have been watching where I was going.” She rambled to keep his attention away from her now tattered dress, but when she flicked the skirts to the side, he noticed the tear. “I was saying we should go to that tent over there. The third one down? They have the most intricate weapons there.”

“We’ll stop at Mother’s dressmaker first,” Fili said, letting (Y/N) take the lead to the next tent, but she waved him off.

“A tear is easily mended, Fi. It’ll be done in a quarter of an hour.” She tried to pass the dressmaker’s but he herded her inside.

“Or you could spend a quarter of an hour choosing a new dress. Wouldn’t that be more enjoyable?’

“Not for you,” she said. But he saw her giving in to him and running her fingers through the fabric pieces hanging down the middle of the tent. She always gravitated towards red, as he did.

“Nonsense. Mother spends a lot of time here, I’m used to it.” He left her to browse and chatted with his mother’s friend, always keeping an eye out and remembering what (Y/N) seemed to like. Smiling, she lifted a gown from the rack and pressed it against her shoulders, twirling a bit to watch the skirts fan out around her legs. But then she replaced it and gave him a pleading look.

“Really, Fi, this is unnecessary. I still need to find a gift for Kili.”

Fili threw his hands up in defeat. “All right. Go ahead, I’m getting something for Mother here. I’ll just be a moment. I’ll meet you in the next tent.”

“The third one down,” (Y/N) said, shooting him a knowing look. Fili was an awful liar.

“All right, all right,” he said, waving her off and hoping she’d actually leave. Then he turned to the dressmaker, asking her to wrap up the gown (Y/N) had been looking at, as well as the knitted shawl she’d admired on her way out of the tent.

When he joined (Y/N) again, he found he leaning over different sets of decorated arrows. He set a hand on her back to alert her of his presence and she glanced up with a smirk. “What did you pick out for your mother?”

He swallowed. Why could she always see right through him? “A, uh, shawl.”

She straightened. “Oh? What color?”

“None of your business.” He elbowed her and she descended into giggles. “What are you looking at here?”

She sighed. “I don’t know, Fi. These arrows are so beautiful. See the etched runes and symbols? They’re gorgeous, but I don’t think he’d enjoy them. He wouldn’t be able to use them. They’d just sit on a shelf in his chambers.”

“He’d treasure anything you gave him. He’d think of you every time he looked at them.”

“I guess that’s true.” She picked up one of the arrows and tilted it in her delicate fingers. They were handmade, able to be customized. She could get the royal runes and crests on them and look into getting a display case made…

“Mahal,” she heard Fili breath out. He was around the corner of the tent, admiring a set of daggers on the top shelf. He didn’t need much encouragement from the crafter to take one in his hands and watch the sunlight glint off the sharpened blade. (Y/N) met him and rested her chin on his shoulder, humming softly. “I know a certain dwarf in your life who would enjoy these,” he said, tilting his head down to her.

“I already got your gift, Fi.” She took the dagger from him, running her thumb over the hilt. Then she handed it back and whispered, “And it’s even better than that,” before sending him a wink and returning to the arrow display.

She pursed her lips. “I’m just not sure if these are the best things for him. Maybe we can- what? Fili! What?”

“Be quiet!” Fili whispered, grabbing her and whisking her through the tent and around the back of it. “We’re not here!” he said to the crafter before ducking down below the shop’s desk and taking (Y/N) along for the ride.

“What is-” but a finger stopped her lips. She realized why Fili dragged her out of sight when she heard Kili’s voice. He was speaking to the crafter. “Did he see us?” she mouthed.

Fili shook his head, trying to hold back his laughter.

(Y/N) shook her head, biting her lip and not quite believing how Kili managed to track her down. She adjusted her seat on the ground, feeling something against her back. She yanked it out and could have screamed with joy! She shook it wildly in Fili’s face. “A quiver!” she whispered. She’d have a new quiver made for Kili. A stunning, handmade, intricately decorated quiver that he would use every day. “This is perfect!”

Then Fili froze. Kili’s voice was coming closer. (Y/N) turned to see a lanky shadow growing longer on the ground and panic filled her chest. Kili was going to find them and his perfect Yuleblot surprise would be ruined. But Fili caught her attention. He waved to her, silently beckoning her to follow as he crawled into the tent and under the display tables. Somehow, they both fit under the table, (Y/N) lying on her back with Fili just above, each barely breathing as Kili’s voice sounded only inches away.

Teeth flashed above and (Y/N) rolled her eyes at Fili’s breathy chuckles. “The things I do for you two,” she said.

His dimples pushed deeper into his cheeks at that. But the corners of his mouth slowly relaxed as one of his fingers pushed a loose lock of hair from her forehead. Her hand found his arm and his, her waist, and he leaned down until she was just a blur. Then he closed his eyes. But before their lips could meet, Kili was saying goodbye to the crafter.

“Prince Kili is gone,” they heard from above and both knew it was time to leave. (Y/N) had found what she was looking for.

It didn’t take long for her to tell the crafter exactly what she wanted for Kili’s gift. She was told it would easily be done by this time next week- perfect timing for the merry days of Yulenkagr when most exchanged their presents.

“Today seemed a success,” Fili said on their way back to the mountain.

“Almost,” (Y/N) said, weaving through the buzzing crowd of dwarfs until she stopped under the tall lamppost.

Fili looked at her with raised brows and a tilted head that reminded her of the dwarfling he used to be. “Almost?”

She snuck a hand around his waist and reached up to kiss him. Though she tried to hide it, he noticed her trembling fingers. “Now I’d call it a success,” she said. She backed around the lamppost but before she could escape too far, Fili grabbed her and kissed her much more passionately. He ignored the gulps and whispers around them, trading them in for (Y/N)’s own little gasp that was followed by a content hum. He couldn’t help but smile around her lips when her fingers gripped the fur of his coat and pulled him closer.

“This is your ‘me time?’” Kili’s voice sounded.

(Y/N) drew away, blushing, but Fili kept his arms around her. He wasn’t about to let her go now.

“Is this why you two have been avoiding me all day?” Kili asked.

“Not avoiding you, Ki,” (Y/N) said.

“We kind of were,” Fili said with a half-smile that lit up one of his dimples.

Kili widened his eyes at that.

“Only because I had to get you the best Yuleblot gift ever given,” (Y/N) said, sliding out of Fili’s grasp, but taking hold of his hand. “And we were just about to stop at Miss Diyla’s. I asked her to save us some caramels. Wanna come?”

“Duh,” Kili said, linking his arm in (Y/N)’s free one and leading the way to the candy cart. “So what’s the best Yuleblot gift of all time?”

“You’ll find out on Yulenkagr and not a moment before.”

They didn’t even have to tell Miss Diyla what they wanted from her cart. She knew them well enough. All three watched carefully as she filled too many bags for Thorin’s standards, but they all agreed he’d never have to know how many coins they spent on their treats. It was Yuleblot, after all.

“So does my gift involve a kiss too?” Kili asked. “Because as much as I’d enjoy it, I don’t think Fi will want to share you now.”

On cue, Fili’s arms encircled (Y/N)’s waist from his place behind her and his chin landed on her shoulder. “Nope. Not sharing.” He kissed her cheek as she laughed and elbowed him, but he knew she secretly agreed with him.


End file.
